


Snippets of Truth

by BluebutActuallyGrey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Beware, Feels, Other, Snippets, possible spoilers for Seeking Truth, wishes of death on someone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebutActuallyGrey/pseuds/BluebutActuallyGrey
Summary: Little muses that bit me way before i got to that part in the tale. These may or may not end up in the fic itself. depends on how the pic evolves. So you can read, but be warned.





	Snippets of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just little things that won't shut up. Parts i'm not even close too, and am not sure are going to end up in the final thing. Probably not tho. If they do, they will not be word for word.

Only the whirling of vents permeated the deafening silence, shock freezing EM fields to cold numbness. Jazz suddenly felt cold, his spark shrinking in the fear that maybe the young mech was right. “Bee, there was nothing I could do. He-”

“I don’t care! You were right there! You should have stopped him, or at least taken his place! You’re the one that should have died, not him, and you know it Jazz.” Bee snarled at the other bot, his servos clenching into fists and relaxing in no semblance of a pattern. 

He had said nothing when the ninja had joined their little troupe, but this? This was going to far. “You’re not Prowl, and you never will be. I refuse to train under you!”

Jazz flinched, feeling as though he had been slapped across the face. This was not how this was supposed to happen. He had thought that Bee would have been happy. “Bee, Prowl saw so much potential in you. Were he still able, I know he would love to have trained you, but he isn’t. Bee, potential like yours shouldn’t be wasted.”

“My answer still stands. I’m not doing it Jazz. I refuse.” Bee shook his helm, stepping back and turning away from the white mech. “I wish you were grey in his place.”

Bee left the room, unaware that Jazz had slumped on his pedes, a pained expression on his features. “You have no idea. I would have taken his place if I could…”


End file.
